Black Rock Shooter: Akarui Hoshi
by legacy23
Summary: Black Rock Shooter has entered the real world where humans roam, where her 'other' self roam. Where their minds and bodies come as one, Rock sets off into the big city with her weapon named Ron who tries to bring back her three friends; Yomi, Yuu and this one former adviser who is yet to be introduced. with the help of a boy named Hiroshi. Things are about to turn the right way.
1. Summary

Imagine this one girl, named Black Rock Shooter, twin uneven pony tails, with a black hoodie which white lines that goes from the shoulder to the end of her long sleeves, a star imprinted on her left chest of the hood with those blue orbs like eyes. A proud symbol of the 'Black Shooters'

with her weapon named Ron.  
They have gone to the other world, the world where skyscrapers soar high, the lights of buildings enlightening in the night, heavy traffic of cars and where humans roam. The land of those many living souls. The two worlds that would plunge into danger soon enough by her once former friends named: Yomi, Yuu and an adviser who is yet to be introduced. Now taking the names of Dead Master, Strength and the infamous Black Gold Saw.

Imagine this girl suffering in pain, emotionally and physically. The two worlds going into shambles just because of her.

Who would help her now? All this confusion makes her question. 'What is a relationship? What makes a difference?' into saying 'I am worthless…'

All those questions are yet to be answered and new mysterious feelings beginning to develop.

All answered along the way with one boy who became a faithful partner alongside Rock other than Ron. Actually.. More closer than Ron despite how long they only knew each other.

A normal boy named Hiroshi.

A frequency between the two, a fight to settle and a world to save.

This is just the beginning, the reality.

* * *

Story is AU with 'some' information taken from the OVA and Manga.

Pairings:

HiroshiXRockXRon  
Main: HiroshiXRock

Rated: T

All BRS Characters belongs to Huke  
Hiroshi Belongs to Kuyoma and so are the ideas within the story of Akarui Hoshi.

* * *

Hope you liked the new summary


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1: Stars

Black Rock Shooter  
Akarui Hoshi

Chapter 1

Part 1: Stars

She opened her eyes…

Out in the open, she was atop a tall under construction building, sitting on concrete covered steel, her legs dangling over the edge.

Seeing other tall buildings that soared high with skyscrapers and billboards. Advertisements would flash out from the large screens attached to the building brightly in the night.

Glancing below, crowds of people would pass by. Cars would rush from here to there. Lamp posts and headlights enlightening the busy street and the sound of beeping were heard.

~  
The wind blew slightly. The long, twin uneven pony tails of the girl flowed from behind. Her jacket did the same, its long black cape followed like a wave through wind.

It felt cold, but nothing affected the pale young lady.

"Oi Rock, aren't you feeling sleepy?" Ron asked. The serpent like snake yawned, stretching his body, which color was in contrast to Rock's black jacket.

Black Rock Shooter, also known as Rock, shook her head in response. Continuing to stare out in the opening with blue orb like eyes, white rings encircling them instead of black pupils.

"Meh.." Said Ron, who was circling on her right arm after finding a comfortable spot around it, settling his head on his body and tightening it firmly. "You're always like that.."

Rock, who would always lack emotions showed no sign of expression, but it clearly stated for Ron that she was indeed sleepy, after so long of knowing her, he should know by now.

"Come on Rock." Said Ron, lifting his head that had no eyes, but a mouth that he can talk out with. A white line at the sides, running all the way to his tail with some zig zagged patterns.

"You'll need the energy for tomorrow if you want to save them."

_Save.._

The word rang in Rock's mind. She began to think about it.

Sighing, she nodded. Pulling her legs out from the edge and resting her back at the metal behind her, the jacket protecting her bare back from the cold sting of the surface.

Turning her hoodie over her head, she then laid it back against the metal, looking up to see yet another concrete of steel above her and half the dark blue sky of the night.

"The stars are twinkling brightly Ron.." Rock said, almost in a whisper.

She then felt Ron's head move a slight bit, knowing till then he too was looking up.

Ron nodded in agreement and started to examine the stars himself. "Yeah."

"If only Yomi.." Rock suddenly said, the name making her voice trail off. "..Were here to see them." She managed to say.

It was a few seconds of silence until Ron shifted to look right in front of her.

"Don't worry." Ron assured. "She will.. Soon." A little smile forming on the corner of his mouth.

Ron was not expecting anything to happen, but there he sees it. That little smile that Rock was giving.

He was surprised that he saw that but contained what was trying to.. Excite? No that's not the word, but whatever it is that was making his heart jump, he held it.

He then went back to his place on Rock's arm, an excuse of hiding his so called feeling from her, snuggling like a pet looking for warmth.

Rock took one last glimpse of the stars, before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

'_I will save you..'_

'_I will save all of you..'_


	3. Part 2: Morning Flight and Run

Black Rock Shooter

Akarui Hoshi

Chapter 1

Part 2: Morning Flight and Run

_Beep~ Beep~ Beep~_

Rang the phone of Hiroshi. The boy shifted on his bed, ignoring the tone of the device. He turned and moved, disheveling most of the bed's comfort sheets and flipping the pillow over his head.

The beeping continued and it further annoyed him, wanting to throw that no good phone of his across the room to the window. He attempted to stop it by actually slapping the thing on the desk, already knowing for a long time that there was no use. Hiroshi then groaned in defeat, tossing his pillow aside and lifting himself upright from his bed while his arms were stretched forward, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden rise.

"Just shut up already.." He groaned again, snatching his phone from the table beside him. Hitting the buttons with his thumb, saying "shut up," At every miss with the tone of annoyance in his voice.

When finally the sound of beeping has stopped, he sighed and rubbed his eyes for a slight bit, little dots appearing at the side of his vision. Setting his phone back at the table, he stood abruptly from his bed and clumsily walked towards his closet. Opening its double doors and pulling out his usual uniform of a white polo shirt, and black pants. He yawned from his place, roughly ruffling his hair messily.

Walking towards the bathroom, he flipped the light switch on. Still feeling a little bit drowsy, he regretted sleeping late…

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun stretched out far into the horizon with a warm orange light.

Black Rock Shooter stood up from her place. Taking a look around before looking beyond the structures that happened to block most of the sun's light to shine on her. The air smelt fresh, but the hint of stench was left behind. It always has been in this world…

Ron released himself from Rock's arm, making twirls and stretches as he yawned.

"Ahhhh.." The snake sighed. "That feels good~."

Rock looked down. A few hundred (maybe thousand?) feet below her were people and cars. There weren't that many as they used to yesterday night, with huge traffic and all. The lights were off and instead replaced by the gleaming lights from the sun, its rays shinning throughout the streets of Tokyo. It glimmered brightly at the windows and as well from the steel of the under construction building.

"Let's go." Rock said, moving a step closer to the edge, her hoodie still over the girl's head.

Ron followed suit, his flying serpent like body hovering from behind.

* * *

Hiroshi buttoned his polo shirt after putting on his black pants with a simple buckle.

Looking at the bathroom mirror while he buttoned, his hair looked a bit messy after the ruffling. A very dark blue hair. Almost in contrast to black, looking a little bit spiked and a short strand of hair like antenna sticking out from the right side. The boy did not mind leaving it like that (Nor does he even want to cut that strange antenna because it will just grow back anyway.) but going to the fifth day of collage like that would be embarrassing. He is, after all, a new student there.

Putting the last button at its last socket, Hiroshi began on his hair. Just a few strokes here and there and viola, Mr. Tidy guy.

Going out of the bathroom he reached out for his backpack. It was not _that_ heavy…

Striding across the small living room, he was about to open the door out, but paused for a moment. He felt a little feeling that he may have forgotten something. Scratching his head to think, he snapped his fingers and rushed back to his cubicle like (Well.. Like.. A cubicle) bedroom, and saw his phone lying on the desk.

Snatching his said phone, he shook his head in disbelief. "Now why on earth would I forget you? Silly phone.."

Shoving the item into his pocket, he strode back to the door, closing it behind him and set off.

* * *

The Black Shooter and her weapon had their feet over the edge. Leaning in forward, Rock fell off the cliff into a steep dive as Ron followed her like a spiraling dragon in the air.

The wind blew wildly at their faces which causes Rock to narrow her eyes.

As they continued to descend down, Rock made a mid air flip, her legs apart and her cape like jacket flowing right behind her. A person would mistake this for someone like Batman that's doing a crazy stunt. _If_ there were anyone looking at her, it would have been weird or epic.

Making a slight bend on her knees, she landed on thick stack of boards, which rope was tied firmly around it and hanged on a crane's hook. With the slight impact on the wood and a tight hold on the rope from falling, the tools rattled and one of them jumped a few inches.

Turning back she made another jump towards the building and grab hold at a chain. Unfortunately losing the grip and slipping from the metal rope, her hand slid down. Luckily and quickly returning the grip before she falls to her friction would have burned her palms, but thank Goodness for gloves.

The weight gave a pendulum like swing after a tight hold on the metal.

The chain turned and grinned on the building's steel. With right timing before she swung forward, she released her grip on the chain. Landing on an elevator that moved up.

She quickly hopped off from the moving object and after a long way down; she made a final land on a truck load full of sand.

The sand was hard to even produce little dusts flying, but only a little got to drift by.

Ron sniffed the air for a moment, "well. That was fun." He commented. Despite the little dirt devils that still remained floating. Rock hopped off the truck. Dusting herself from the shoulders to arms, patting off any left off sand.

* * *

The sun continued to rise, inch by inch.

Rock could hear the chattering of workers talking nearby. Something about finishing the building on time and food.

Sooner or later she began to move out of the area by jumping over a wrecked wooden fence, her hand holding on the slim board and pushing herself over to the other side. There was a little gap big enough for Ron to go through that also little children would go in without warning.

Hiding herself under the hood of her jacket. Some people in business suits, including women and other normal civilians would give glances at the girl, sometimes they would stare at the flying 'snake' hovering behind her.

It was, however, normal to Rock. Not caring what people would say about her appearance. Whispers of 'Hot' and 'Sexy' from men would linger through groups of two, three or perhaps more. Women would get jealous and so otherwise would hit their guys at the back of the head.

Ron would just have a red vein popped at every word and give death glares to young teenagers who dares look at Rock in any way that would piss him off.

He nearly was going to strangle one boy who called him a 'Rodant.' Shouting that snakes are, "Fucking reptiles!" Gathering the attention of people around them.

Rock would say nothing to his actions, continuing to walk.

Finally getting out of sight for a short time. Rock went into an empty alley way. Cats mewed behind the dumpsters and some rats scampered out of their reach.

"Dead Master shouldn't be too far away." Rock said. Going deep into the alley, finding a ladder that leads to the rooftop.

Ron was surprised to hear 'Dead Master' instead of-

"What ever happened to the name Yomi?" He asked from his train of thought.

Rock was about to reach out for the ladder until she heard the question, her hand stopping half way from the handles and slowly returning, giving a glance of guilt at the ground.

'Yomi..'

She frowned in frustration and kind of slammed her palm on the ladder's handle. "She's not Yomi." She insisted on herself like she was having a debate.

"And so are the others." Said Ron. Rock began to climb on the ladder as if she was ignoring the last sentence. But clearly registered it in her mind.

"Okay. Okay." Ron said as if he lost an argument and started to follow her. "No need to get too overreacted."

Rock would give a silent murmur or grumble. Her actions are clear to Ron even though Rock never shows them, because Ron, her long time 'friend.' Knows the silence itself is the emotions of Rock.

Finally reaching to the top. Startled birds jumped out of their places. Some going past her and creating a small wind from the flaps of feathers. The jacket swaying slightly at the little air.

Rock looked forward. There were rows of buildings that were high and low, looking like a path of nearly connected buildings together, but the truth is that it stretched out far that no ordinary human can jump that long… But she.. Is not any human.

Rock walked, speeding up her pace, to a small jog. Into a tight fitting run to the edge.

Stepping on the ledge, she jumped high, going over an alley to another building. Sprinting fast she would also Hop over pipes, air cons, side step around the huge, tall obstacles and as well as sliding under narrow paths.

To two, narrowed, symmetrical building structures. She would jump from wall to wall with her feet kicking off from the hard cement and fiber glass. A few steps up and a long two arm reach to the top, lifting her light and agile body with might.

Ron had no problems following her as he can just go over, under and around with flexible moves.

Sometimes they would get separated when both have different opinions on which side to go. Whether Ron would go to the narrowest gap and Rock would hop over and run forward. They would always land simultaneously meeting with each other at the end.

* * *

Children who would stare out of their apartment bedroom windows. Would look out, amazed and jaw dropped to see a girl in appealing clothes with a serpent like snake go through obstacles and blocked ways very swiftly like they do in movies.

Jumping out of their beds and landing on slippers. They would run to their parents and brag about what's going on outside. Getting replies like "Very nice imagination, sweet heart." Or "Very good, now have some breakfast." And perhaps. "Go back to sleep."

Sometimes if they would mention about the 'Appearance' (Especially if said out from younger little boys) to their parents. They would come stomping in their brother's or sister's room and accuse them of letting them see something beyond their age, or would rather blame the head of the Family. 'Like Father, like son.'

* * *

A few distance to where Rock and Ron were. A girl was sitting over a building's edge, with crossed legs and body leaned on the side with her left hand on the ground for support, while the other was laid beside her. She had been looking at the two Black Shooters with boring, but shinning green eyes that had the same pattern of white rings encircled on them like ones of Rock. Her right claw like finger tapped on the ground like one rhythmic beat per second.

She had been watching them since the night they slept. "She is so cute~." The girl admired.

Two huge skulls hovered silently behind the girl, their eyes and mouth glowing bright in green. Listening to their Master in every word she spoke.

"Isn't that right, skull chans?"The girl asked innocently.

The two skulls nodded slightly, agreeing.

The girl smiled a sadistic smile with the same eyes, but with a spark of huge interest in them. Lifting her right hand, she put her finger on her cheek and slid the tip down to her chin, giggling.

"Let's play a little game~.."

* * *

A/N: And here is another Edited version of the Story. Hope you liked it :)

If you have any questions, reviews, comments or perhaps a critique. I would be happy to read them and reply back. Critiques appreciated but please don't be too harsh. Thanks :)


	4. Part 3: Yumi

Black Rock Shooter  
Akarui Hoshi

Chapter 1

Part 3: Yumi

A/N: This Part of the Chapter has an important role in the story. Part 3 is the final end of the first chapter.

* * *

At the train station, Hiroshi would walk the steps of stairs. There was nobody around that early. The only person he would sometimes see would be a little girl wearing a ballerina dress with dark, navy green sweater, accompanied with her mother, which he finds it very cute. They would frequently meet before the day Hiroshi even started school.

Sometimes, the girl would tug on his shirt, her small height making her arms reach out to it, lightly pulling. Hiroshi would look down to find a child looking at him with an innocent smile. Giving a smile back, he'd pat her short amber hair on the head.

* * *

When they first met, he would find her alone, sitting on one of the benches of the Station. Hiroshi could not help but to feel pity for the girl, and so, he would sit beside her to at least make the child not feel alone.

"Where is your Mother?"Hiroshi asked when he got near the bench. The little girl playfully swung her legs on the edge of the bench and replied with a shrug.

"You're not alone, are you?" Hiroshi asked again. The girl shook her head shyly while she continued to swing her legs. "She said she'll come back, Onii-Chan."

Hiroshi thought for a while, it was not that very much thoughtful of her to leave a child alone, but again. The station looked empty.

"Is it okay if I sit beside you?"

The girl looked at Hiroshi with a lit up expression and nodded. Giving a smile, Hiroshi set his backpack down and sat beside her.

"So.. What's your name?"

"Umm." The girl paused and stopped playing, looking down as if she was trying to recall her name. "It's Yumi!" she finally said as she looked back to him with closed eyes and a smile.

"Nice name." Complimented Hiroshi.

"What's yours, Onii-Chan?" Yumi asked the same question.

"Hiroshi."

"Well..That's a nice name too." Said Yumi.

Hiroshi chuckled, "Thanks, Yumi-chan."

By the time they were already talking like they were actual brothers and sisters. A middle aged woman went up to them and told Yumi that they were already leaving.

"But where's mommy?" Yumi asked.

"Shes.. Not here." The woman responded. Yumi kind of pouted.

"Is she not going to pick me up?" The woman shook her head, almost half sadly. "Come on Yumi, your father is waiting."  
Hiroshi was only sitting there, looking away. "Oh." The woman suddenly said. "Excuse me, young man?"

Hiroshi turned his head.

"Were you waiting with this Young child? Yumi?" She asked.

"Um. Yes." Replied Hiroshi.

"Oh, thank you very much for accompanying Yumi. I am very sorry if there was any trouble caused-."  
"No, no." Said Hiroshi, "It was a pleasure."

The middle aged woman nodded and smiled, taking Yumi's hand as the child got off her seat.

"Aunty. Why is Mommy not the one picking me up instead?" Yumi asked.

"Later Yumi.. Later."

They were about to walk away until Yumi gasped and turned around and said. "Hiroshi-San! Please be here again!"

Hiroshi waved a hand at her. "I will, everyday."

Yumi jumped excitedly. "Bye Onii-Chan!" And from there, her Aunt already went with her down the stairs.

"Yeah, everday." Hiroshi said.

The train arrived with an abrupt stop. The mechanical doors sliding open. Hiroshi stood from his seat, taking his bag and going in for the ride to school.

* * *

Today. The day before he made friends with Yumi, she does not seem to be around, nor does he see her Mother or Aunt.

Requesting a ticket from the Ticketing officer like always, he paid and with a swap of the card on the machine's scanner, he had access through the mechanical arms that used to block his way.

'I wonder where she is?' He thought. He walked over to the bench where he uses to sit with Yumi, finding that there was no one.

Putting his Backpack on the bench, he sat and hunched over to his knees, his arms resting on his lap. looking around the place to see if there was anybody else. Only noticing the guard in a blue uniform and a whistle at his hand.

He sighed. "Everyday."


	5. Chapter 2: Part 1: Skulls

A/N: It's been months. I know. Again, with all my heart I am very very sorry. I recently moved to a new location with no Internet Connection, but a little good news for you. My Writing block seems to have disappeared and I can actually freely write the story without worries or crumpling too many papers (Though I still shouldn't get too cocky, weak grammar as always). Story will and always is ongoing till the end :) and as well will I promise you a bountiful of action! I write for Fun ^^

* * *

Black Rock Shooter  
Akarui Hoshi

Chapter 2

Part 1: Skulls

Hiroshi stretched on his seat. Shouldn't be long until the train comes.

Out of boredom, he watched the Guard do his everyday duty.

The Guard however noticed his gaze from the corner of his eye, and turned his head to look at his watcher. It was a young man in his teenage years dressed in a simple school uniform of black and white. He waved 'Hello.'

Hiroshi blinked.

"Pretty early eh?" The guard asked. Hiroshi pointed at himself with a quizzical look. However, he nodded in reply, putting his hand at the back of his head and rubbing in shyness. "I have been seeing you around all morning, keep it up!" Said the Guard and saluted with a swish of his hand to the forehead.

Hiroshi smiled and replied "Thanks." giving a salute back. The guard gave a nod and walked away. Putting his whistle on his mouth, he took in a bountiful of air before blowing onto it. Making a loud shrill noise and waving his hand out to someone. From there, a 'choo' echoed through the station like a tunnel. Hiroshi stood from the bench and dug his hand in his pocket, taking out his phone and flipping it open with his thumb. "Right on time."

Even though it was early and the station was being surrounded by buildings, it was like an empty hole. It would become like flocks to hordes as time passes by. For now, only the guard and the ticketing officer was in his presence, it would have been three if Yumi came by. The train grinned on the rails, halting to a stop, opening its mechanical doors and waiting for its passengers to come onboard. Hiroshi went in, tossing his backpack next to a seat before he sat down. The doors automatically close shut and the train started to move.

* * *

The running and jumping continued. Black Rock Shooter made another leap to the next building, giving a slide when she landed, graveling sounds heard beneath her boots.

"I can.. Feel her." Said Ron. Rock stood from the ground, she could sense it too, and the sense grew stronger by the second, unsure where it was coming from.

"Ron."

"Wait." The serpent interrupted. "She's..!"

With quick instincts, both Black Shooters dodged out of the way separately in different directions when something crashed down, almost killing them, cracks producing beneath the crater with little dusts of explosion.

Glowing green eyes shined behind the smoke, eyeing the two almost silently. Suddenly, it came out, revealing itself of a large skull charging itself towards Rock, with jaws wide open as if it was ready to eat its meal whole in one bite.

Rock's eyes widened. With right timing, she jumped at its height and flipped her hand over the skull's head pushing herself over to the other side, the skull missing its prey, biting nothing less than the air.

Rock landed and touched the ground, a second skull charging towards her. Rock rose and side stepped backwards without haste and looking back, dodging yet another surprise attack like it was a pathetic one. It did not stop, and both skulls started to attack her simultaneously at each side, with blind speed that not even Rock can catch up. Back and front the skulls charged. With difficulty, Rock tried to evade their attacks, her footwork and speed at most need here.

"Rock!" Ron shouted. "Use me damn it!"

Just as the time when the skull attempted for another huge bite at the girl, Rock's hands fortunately grabbed the mouth before its jaw closes. Her teeth gritted at the brute strength the skull had, making her slide back. She leaned in forward, trying to put the skull at her right, it insisted itself to the left with force, it became a struggle between the two. It was beginning to get tiresome and there wasn't enough time that Rock decide to throw the skull to the right onto the ground. Rock rushed past the huge thing to Ron's calling, her hand reaching out to grab him. It was a failure when a skull came head on past the two while the other made another crash in the middle. 'Damn Skull,' thought Rock, raising her forearms in front of her face to avoid the dust blinding her eyes. Stepping back to avoid any surprises, there was already one behind her.

Rock 'tsked,' she bended and leaped from the ground without bothering to look back, knowing it was one of the skull's dirty tricks to kill her.

The skull missed an inch of its opponent and groped at the air. Rock touched the ground and ran towards the Skulls.

"Ron!" She shouted, reaching her hand out again. The snake went over the skull's heads and spun in the air as if thrown in the atmosphere and sped towards his master wielder. Yards away before a possible death from the skulls next jaw wide attack, Ron spiraled onto Rock's hand all the way to her arms, shards of light emitting from the transforming serpent.

Rock gripped on the handle, the light being transformed to mechanical spare parts, and right on her hand was now her trusty Rock cannon. Leaping towards the skulls before her, she held her cannon back. Giving all her strength into the weapon, she finally released it and swung her cannon outwards, sending both skulls aback with mighty force, shockwave like wind emitting.

The skulls hit a nearby building's wall with great impact that it would have gone through more walls, dusty smoke drifting across the two.

Rock once again landed on the ground, raising her cannon upwards with an outstretched arm and dropping it halfway, aiming forward.

Behind the sapphire eyes of Black Rock Shooter, her left eye ignited. A blue flame bursting out, glowing ferociously even at the day.

* * *

The sun continued to rise by every passing minute. Hiroshi looked out of the window feeling bored, trying to make himself amused by the view.

* * *

Rock stood at the same position. Not moving an inch or even a change of expression. The flame still glowed and the smoke still drifted by.

After a few more seconds, the smoke was then dispersed by someone's huge reaper like scythe that spun for a moment. As the smoke separated, the spinning came to a halt, behind it was a girl roughly at the same age as Rock, but more sinister looking with those sharp, sadistic green orbs that was entirely different from the Black Shooter. The blade glinted, and so did her eyes.

It was her.. It was Dead Master. Yomi.

Ron noticed he was getting lowered and asked. "Hey. What are you doing?" . Dead Master then smiled a sadistic smile. Raising her scythe she pointed it towards Rock, her smile turning into a grin, her skulls appearing behind her.

"_Come_~." Dead Master said in a way like she was seducing someone and at the same time teasing, taunting Rock silently with sharp green eyes.


	6. Chapter 2: Part 2: Train

Black Rock Shooter  
Akarui Hoshi

Chapter 2

Part 2: Train

Rock still stood, she was worried, but again she showed no expression, she did not truly want to hurt her friend. Dead Master stood patiently for an attack.

"Oi Rock, you idiot! Do something before she goes in first!" Said Ron, Rock ignored her weapon, or was it not listening..

Dead Master raised an eyebrow with that same sadistic smile. She then slightly pulled back her scythe, touching the tip of the blade with her claw like finger, a little scheme running along her mind. "Trying to fight for me," she sighed dramatically, her skulls hovering quietly behind her. "What complicated relationship we have~."

"You're not Yomi." Rock snapped, giving a low snarl under her breath. "And you're _not _who you're supposed to be.."

Dead Master chuckled. "Then attack me." She said, the skulls coming up front. Rock eyed them carefully, summoning her sword at her right hand. When the sword was fully at her possession, the skulls came charging again simultaneously.

Rock stepped back; she swung her cannon in unison to the skull's attack and at the same time with her sword, clashing at the skull's thick titanium metal.

A skull tried knocking off her cannon, only making Rock loose her position and stumbled. She immediately tried to regain her footing, another skull attempting to knock her back down from behind, which to Rock's dismay, she was eventually pushed down to one knee. The skulls separated and Dead Master dashed in the middle, her scythe coming downwards at Rock.

The other girl's sword then intersected with the scythe of Dead Master. With force, Dead Master pushed her scythe deeper, the tip nearly reaching the face of Rock. with tightening grip on her sword, she successfully pushed away the scythe, executing her cannon out towards to the other girl.

As the Rock cannon fired, Dead Master stepped backs an inch and spun her scythe, the fired bullets being ricocheted. Coming in again with a twirl, she swung her scythe downwards once more.

Rock side stepped and rose, but Dead Master continuously swung her weapon at the girl. Rock tried to counter attack with difficulty. Every time she tried to swing her sword or her cannon; it was always being hit aback with the speed and impact of Dead Master's staff and blade.

Rock leaned back when the blade nearly sliced her head off, the blade whishing away, sweat forming on her forehead at the close slash. Getting back up, she was met with more combos of slashes, moving her body from left to right.

Close to getting hit from the blade again, she ducked, but in a sudden moment a kick was sent to her chin.

"Eugh!" Rock gasped, eventually standing and stepping back from the hit, trying to hold her position and readying her weapons. Dead Master, however sent another kick at her midriff, making Rock step back again.

Unable to even see what was going to happen next, Dead Master let out her claws and scratched the girl at her left cheek.

Rock began to move back with stumbles, putting the back of her hand which held the sword at her bleeding cheek. It didn't hurt Rock very much, but the cold sting of the claws was unforgettable.

The distraction didn't make Rock notice that she was close to the edge, Dead Master tried to make a final blow, but missed when her foe fell off the cliff.

"Rock!" Ron Shouted, transforming back to his snake like body and falling down with her.

She was about to crash land on a train rail, but stopped when she instead landed on the train itself, denting the metal beneath her back. Probably, and luckily saving her from being crushed under the train's wheels.

* * *

_Thump!_

Hiroshi jumped from his seat and looked up from the dented metal. "What was that?" He asked no one in particular. In curiosity, he stepped a bit closer..

Rock reeled in heavy breaths. "She's coming!" Ron alerted.

Above her, Dead Master went coming down with her scythe, aiming at Rock. In time, she rolled to her right, missing the blade that nearly pierced through her body.

The blade went through the train's metal roof, an inch close to stabbing the boy's face.

"Woah!"He shouted in fear. Hiroshi fell back, landing on his behind. His heart raced from the fact he almost got killed, which was so not cool.

The blade slowly slid out of the metal, leaving a slit. Standing up cautiously from the ground, he looked around. Hearing footsteps above him, he was eager to check it out. Going to the window, he tried to look behind the glass.

Rock moved out and immediately stood from the ground, having a few stumbles on her position before standing still. This is bad, she felt weak and she doesn't even know why.

She was questioning herself unto why she was feeling this way, it was a bit unlike her to feel so.. Powerless...

Dead Master gave a threatening smile as if she could read her thoughts. 'Pathetic.' Her skull servants returned and hovered behind their Master.

"Ron, turn back into a cannon." Rock ordered, holding Ron's body. Without question, he transformed. Rock was then the first to charge head on. The skulls going up front of Dead Master, protecting her as Rock fired her cannon. A shower of blue flaming rocks firing per second.

* * *

Hiroshi heard nothing, but he definitely heard a huge racket going on up there. He slid open the window and put out his body as much as he dared. The wind blew strongly at his face, his hair flowing in strands. With half lidded eyes, he spotted a girl with gothic like dress holding a scythe. Is this for real?

The fighting continued between the skulls and the Black Shooter. Dead Master watched the girl being pushed back each time from one skull to another; she was enjoying this, tiring her every time they meet. Her eyes looked to the right without turning her head, there was someone near her and she could feel its soul. She gave a little grin and looked back at Rock who got to stab her sword at her skull. The armor too dense to penetrate deeper into the metal.

Hiroshi was dumbfounded after seeing 'two' girls. The other one fighting while the other standing and watching, unaware of the horned girl that sensed him.

He wanted to report the incident. But at the instant when trying to get back in, he was grabbed by the shirt collar and pulled out of the window.

* * *

Dead Master looked at the boy she has just snatched, he looked scared… Perfect.

She glanced back at Rock, grinning evilly.

"I'm afraid I have to leave early." She said. Rock did not take her eyes of the skulls, though at the corner of her eye, she can see that Dead Master was holding someone captive. "We will meet again in another time soon." Dead Master continued. "With me devouring your soul… 'Both' of you." At the end of her sentence she laughed, and tossed the human off the train.

Rock shot a look at what Dead Master has done, her eyes widened. She has to save him!

She hit back both skulls out of the way and set foot on the edge of the train, about to jump.

'But.. Yomi..'

She shook her head out of the thought and jumped off without a second thought, going in a dive towards the falling boy.

Letting go of her cannon and sword, Ron changed back instantly and wrapped his tail around the hilt of the sword.

Rock grabbed the shirt of the boy who was giving a small fearful scream, soon stopped when Rock pulled him close to her and going behind, wrapping her arms around in a tight embrace.

A few feet until they-

_CRASH!_

They hit a car (Hummer to be precise), thousands of glass shatters scattering on the ground. It was completely smashed and dented.

Rock gasped, a rib being snapped or two. Despite the long and heavy fall, it made time for Rock to reach him. Her vision was getting weary and black dots began to consume her sight. She was falling unconscious. 'No.. Not.. Now..' Was her last thought before she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update once per week at least. Since school i getting on the way again. Did the Half in a Rush  
Happy New Year~! And Enjoy~!


	7. Chapter 3: Part 1: Hiroshi's Apartment

Black Rock Shooter  
Akarui Hoshi

Chapter 3: Hiroshi's Apartment

Hiroshi had a few panicked breaths and blinked rapidly before getting out of the girl's hold, the girl who just 'saved' him. He shook his head, a few particles of little glass shards jumping out of his hair. He was so. Worried?

He turned back and looked at the girl before him; he gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that she was still breathing, but with difficulty.

Hiroshi leaned in towards the girl and put his hand lightly on her right cheek, tapping softly. "Um.. M-Miss?" He said. No answer as expected, just trouble breathing. Without notice, his eyes began to treacherously examine the girl. Dressed in a way.. Her body was battle scared, one on her right lower waist and one from her upper left side of the stomach. Her cheek had four deep scratches and dry blood, still a fresh wound. He then began to notice that she was actually quite… Pretty.

Ron, the serpent snake like creature; crawled out from the car's broken windshield, grunting as he pulled himself out forcefully with an outstretched body. He successfully got out with one last pull, falling back with a quiet "Uff!" He let go of the sword for a little while, going back up he saw someone looking over his partner.

In annoyance, he whipped his tail onto the boy's head.

"Ow!" Hiroshi gasped; he sat back and rubbed his head, seeing an angry snake.

"Pervert. Get away from my partner or I'll show you my tentacle Fury!" Ron said, his tail rolling in a small circle like it was a fist, threateningly showing it. Hiroshi, instead of running away like a person should do when he sees a weird creature. He leaned in slightly to take in a closer look with curious eyes, still rubbing the back of his head. "Is this for real?" He asked.

"Do I look like a fake to you Mr. Sarcastic?!" Replied Ron, looking up and down at himself and back to him.

"It can't be." Said Hiroshi, not believing what he was seeing right now.

"Oh you think the 'fall' was a dream? You think 'her' saving you were a dream? You think 'I'm' a dream who just slapped your head hard?" He asked, sarcastically raising his voice at each question.

"I believe, I believe." Replied Hiroshi.

"Now move aside before I make you!" The boy did as he said and moved to the right, following his gaze at the snake who went near to his partner.

"You don't have to be so cocky you know. Mr. sarcastic yourself." Hiroshi said, whispering the last sentence.

"Shut up! I am Rock's weapon!" Replied Ron in a snap, his pride boosting inside of him.

"Rock's weapon?" Hiroshi looked back at the unconscious girl; it was not for long until Ron smacked him again. "Oi! Enough staring." He said. "Go home."

Hiroshi rubbed his head again. "Look. Maybe I can help you."

"We don't need any help, boy."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're just going to stay here." Said Hiroshi.

"In a matter of fact we are." Ron answered.

"The police will be here soon once the owner of the car instantly sees you."

"I'll take her out of here."

"How?" Hiroshi asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know!" Ron was getting tempered, a red vein popping up. "I am one hundred percent sure you at least need my guide.

"And you are zero percent wrong, and I am one hundred and 'one' percent I know what to do." Insisted Ron.

"Oh? Do you even know which way you should take? Do you know which leads to which without getting suspicious to people and notorious to gangs?"

"Gangs?"

"Yes. Fraternities, clans, you name it. Your helpless dude, a weapon cannot fight by himself." Hiroshi added in. "Besides. Miss Rock is badly injured.."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but he knows there was no use and the boy was right. Even by daylight there are people who would go here and there, to and fro. Thugs these days hide within the alleyways, especially the drunkards. Rock is weak, and thus, Hiroshi was right about him not fighting without his Master wielder. Without her, he is nothing but a useless snake.

"And I owe her for saving my life." Hiroshi added.

Ron murmured, cannot be believing he was somehow.. 'Lectured,' by some mere boy. "Fine.." He said in defeat. "You win this time boy.. BUT TELL ANYONE OR EVEN CALL OR MAYBE EVEN TRY TO SCAM US I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-"  
"Don't worry." Said Hiroshi. "I promise, you can trust on me."

"Pff.." Ron continued to murmur. Hiroshi then began to dust off the remaining shards of glass from Rock's body. Getting off the destroyed car, he put his right arm under her back and his left under her legs. Lifting Rock from the obstacle, he held her delicately on his arms and hugged her close, making Rock's head lay on his elbow and resting on his chest. Ron picked the sword back from the ground, holding it around his tail he made it disappear through light, its remains being absorbed by Ron. "Until her next summon."

Hiroshi walked on the road, going on a path where people don't walk very much on the area. 'hmph, people in this generation sucks.' He thought. 'They mustn't even dare to hurt a young lady…' while he was thinking, he held Rock closer as if she was indeed a delicate one.

Before Rock has gotten close to him before his near death experience, the first thing he has noticed was her eyes.

_The Desperation._

_The Sorrow._

It was pretty clear behind those crystal orbs, hypnotizing in its wake; it always has this feeling inside you where you could possibly feel the guilt, but for what?

Hiroshi was getting curious, but he was not sure if he would get the answers, like it would ever happen anyway. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind for a little while, he concentrated on the way to his Apartment.

* * *

Minutes that seemed like an hour past, Hiroshi finally arrived at his Apartment. He panted slightly as he still held Rock close while Ron followed him at the back, careful not to let others see them. He was quite surprised and glad at the same time that Rock was actually very light, despite her wielding that huge cannon for who knows when.

He used the flight of stairs, still unable to accept the fact that there was no damn elevator installed in the building, but satisfied enough that he lived on the third floor. He walked past a corridor, reaching at the end of the hallway; he turned left to his door.

Ron cocked his head to the side, noticing Hiroshi standing rather awkwardly.

"Well?" He asked.

Hiroshi still stood, his face showing that he has maybe forgotten something.

That however, is true. "The key.. I must have left it in my backpack.. In.. The train.." The boy replied, ever so ashamed that he should left it in his pocket.

"For a smart boy like you, you sure can be stupid." Is what Ron can say in a situation like this, "Then let's break the door down!"

"No! You can't do that!" Said Hiroshi with a shocked expression. "People might expect a thing and they might come in-!"

"Bah just step aside!" Ron cut him off and began to step back, and suddenly, he charged towards the door head on, smashing onto the wooden thing. The door only made a huge bam. Ron's head slid down, giving a small. "Ouch.."

Hiroshi looked over at the serpent. "That failed."

Ron went back up with pride.. And a red vein. He stepped back further until his tail touched the wall behind him, with strength he pushed himself and charged towards the door the second time. Successfully knocking the whole thing down, his charge making him go all the way inside.

Suddenly, a door flung open next to his room, a person at an early age of forty with PJ's came out with a bat on his hand. "A robbery!" He exclaimed, tightly lifting his bat close to him, looking left and right. He searched the area with fearless eyes, only finding his neighbor, Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi? What on earth are you doing?!" He questioned, settling his bat down.

Hiroshi panicked, looking at his sides, thinking if he might have seen Ron, but fortunately, he was not there. Except that Rock was still on his arms.

"Oh and who might that be?" The old man asked, pointing at the pale girl that Hiroshi was holding with an eyebrow raised, having a teasingly faint smirk on his lips.

"Eh..?" Hiroshi looked down; a sudden cold chill of embarrassment running across his spine. "I-Its N-Not-!"

"Haha, Hirsohi you naughty boy." The old man laughed. "Isn't it too early for you to have-"

"No!" Hirsohi said out loud with a completely red face. "None of that!"

"Haha! Is Lust coming all up inside you, you can't help but to break the door down?!"The old man continued to laugh. "Oho~ what did you do to her Letting her wear that kind of clothing?" He teased, a tear almost coming out as he clutched his stomach from the unbearable laughter. Hiroshi was just standing there groaning quietly with a red face, the biggest humiliation happening right this instant. The man stepped back from his room. "Ahh you have to be lucky no one is here except me, you can have all the fun you can have!" He said, winking at Hiroshi and quickly shutting the door.

"WHAT?!" Hiroshi said out loud. "We are NOT. Doing. IT!" Frowning, he went inside his room, still hearing the man laugh. "Shut up!"

He continued to his bedroom, pushing the door with his back. He stood before his one decked bed; he bowed and gently laid Rock on the soft mattress, resting her head on the pillow. Sighing as he straightened his back.

He then heard a loud boom of laughter behind his back. "HAHAHA!"

"DAMN FUNNY" He said out loud. Hiroshi jumped, shushing him, but Ron continued to laugh. Hiroshi had mini red veins popping out of his head, stomping to the broken door and ignoring the snake. Lifting the wooden object, he put it back to its rightful place. Hoping it wouldn't fall; he cautiously left his hands away from the door, eyeing it closely as he stepped back.

Ron was trying to catch his breath after his long and loud laugh. "Ah it's been long since I've laughed like that~" He said, using his tail to wipe out a fake tear. Hiroshi looked back, looking across the small room to his bedroom at Ron.

"Long time?"

Ron nodded. "Yup."

Hiroshi walked over to a cupboard from his small place, grabbing a medic kit. "Exactly, how long?" He asked, pulling the kit out and closing the cupboard. Ron was silenced for a while, glancing at his partner with a worried face. "Oh its long.." He finally said without looking away from Rock. Hiroshi went in the room, taking a small chair and sitting beside the bed where Rock laid. Opening the kit, he took whatever there is just to treat the girl's wounds. Ron hovered beside Hiroshi, taking a look at the kit; he was questioned to why Hiroshi was looking that way, a sign on his face that he looked sad too, about what though?

"I suppose, we are on the same page." Hiroshi said as he began to remove Rock's jacket while holding her up. Settling her back down and hanging her jacket on the chair he was sitting on. "What do you mean on the same page?" Ron finally asked. Hiroshi then began to wipe away the dry blood carefully on Rock's cheek with a slightly wet towel, having no expression to the question.

"Let's say, I too haven't laughed for quite some time now.." Replied Hiroshi.

"Oh your such a sadist~" Teased Ron. Hiroshi continued to caress the wounds, wiping down to her neck, the pale girl was now breathing normally, but made small expressions of pain when Hiroshi wiped over some scratches.

"No friends, No laugh. Equals, alone."

'Yep, sadist.' Ron quietly chuckled at the thought. 'Just like Rock..'

"I didn't quite introduce myself nicely." Hiroshi said. "You can call me just by my name, 'Hiroshi'."

"Heh, can't actually believe I am talking to a human like him." Snickered Ron. "Anyway, I'm Ron. Rock's weapon as I have mentioned before.

Hiroshi then extended his free hand at Ron. "Nice to meet you." He greeted, giving a small smile. Ron stared quizzically at Hirohi's hand. "Oh Right.. You got no-"Before he could finish his sentence Ron wrapped his tail around it.

"YEAH, NICE TO MEET YOU TOO…" Ron replied, giving out a forced smile, he did not want to hear about having no 'Hand' thing; he would have given Hiroshi a noggin by then.

"Ehe.. Yeah.." Hiroshi said, shaking slowly. After the greeting and knowing more about themselves, Hiroshi began to ask questions about what happen back on the train, bandaging Rock's body around her stomach and shoulder carefully with a white cloth, a little bit surprised to how soft her skin was.

"Like I would tell." Ron scoffed with a dastardly evil smirk.

"Please?" asked Hiroshi.

"Alright alright I'll tell you, darn boy. But, I would like to talk over there." He said, pointing at the corner of the room beside a window which curtains are closed.

"Sure." Hiroshi replied, standing up from his seat. "Why though?" Ron then flew over to the corner, gesturing Hiroshi just to get there. When the boy reached the corner, Ron began to tell his story.

* * *

To be continued on the next Part.

A/N: Decided to stop here for now. I don't want you to get lost in an awfully long Part of the chapter (It might look like a pretty small part, ((That's at least how I think I portray the chapters/parts.)) But it's to keep you on track from where you are reading. If I don't finish this part or even a chapter tonight, I might lose the schedule of posting the story per week, if I skip this week, it will become a waste of time) More on dialogue for the next few parts of the chapter, then onwards to action on the following chapter!

Don't forget to R&R! I accept kind critiques :) Love to reply to your feedbacks and questions.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N: Dear followers. I am so sorry that I am confusing you all so far! I just meshed the two parts together into one whole Part 2. This is the last time it'll ever happen! This process was on edit so I just had to. Not to mention my files ending up all deleted in January and was too depressed to even think of starting a new one. Forgive me. I hope you guys are still there.

* * *

Akarui Hoshi

Black Rock Shooter

Chapter 3: Part 2

A Promise and Understanding

"I really do _not_ trust humans like you." Ron said, almost too bitterly. "But my vibes, a.k.a, my spine, thinks you're different." And yes, that was half true, half not. But then again, a serpent, dragon like snake spine was never wrong.. Well at least not now it isn't.

"I won't tell a soul." Said Hiroshi.

"Not even to Rock. Got that?"

The boy nodded.

"Alright then.. Now where should I start?" The snake asked himself. "Ah, that girl you saw fighting with Rock and the skulls is named "Dead Master.

You see.. _We_,as in me and Rock, along with this girl belong to a world called Hazama, a place between heaven and earth."

"That place actually exists?" Hiroshi asked.

"You see us of course we exist!" Ron replied. "To make this straight and clear to you, Dead Master is trying to mess with the human's world, along with two other girls similar to her."

"Two more?" Hiroshi asked again, dumb founded. Now that outta take the strength out of one person..

"Let me finish. But yes, that is right." Answered Ron. "We, or should we call ourselves, Black Shooters rather, are the ones who protect their hosts life balance in grief's danger, at the same time retrieving those lost souls who wanders around Hazama lifelessly, or perhaps, you may call them aborted children..."

The word 'abortion' disgusted Hiroshi, now what kind of person would ever do that..?

"Since these souls have no life to even roam the world, their souls were still born before their mothers even left them. Mrphing into strong creatures, or even an image of themselves growing as humans, having powers of those of a monster. Their considered dangerous and _will_ try to take our lives, they are in Hazama by their own burden."

"That sounds.. Really sad." Said Hiroshi.

"Eh. It's a daily thing. Our emotions lack to even notice sadness."

Hiroshi looked at him for a while, shifting his gaze to the curtains and slightly opening them, seeing the outside and the sun beam through the slit. "What about the Host you mentioned earlier?"

"About that… Every one of the Black Shooters in Hazama has a possession of one host. A parallel world they vow to protect with their lives. Because without them. I don't even know how this _world _of yours can even _feel _emotions; you'll be more like another lifeless soul bumping to walls without an end."

Hiroshi then looked towards Rock who laid still and breathing. "So Rock.. Has a Host?"

"That is correct." The snake replied. "And I guess you're probably wondering how on earth a Black Shooter can protect ones grief when she's in the real world."

"Um.. N-No.. But now that you mentioned it. How?"

"I have no idea."

"Ron.."

"It's true. Only our so called officials know about that. But I do know at least something. Her Host's soul, is actually.. In _that _body."

Hiroshi began to run a hand through his hair. "Wow, this is getting complicated.."

"Oh it gets better.. You see.. Dead Master, was actually one of us." Said Ron. "_Was _once a good friend of Rock, but now? She is just one powerful undead Master who eats the souls we have been trying to purify, killing one of our kinds. And up to now, we never even consider her as 'One of our Kind' anymore. If the Host accepts the counterpart of the body, then they are free to enter the world."

"That woman really, also daring to hurt Rock, giving damn snickers every time!" Ron was beginning to rant, too tempered to even stop cursing. "That Bitch of a girl.." A red vein popped out of his head..

Ron then sighed deeply. "We were assigned to capture the fugitives not only because we were _assigned_. Rock and her Host was fully into agreement of doing it themselves and went with their own will, with or without the official's permission. And as her partner. I would never leave her defenseless."

Hiroshi gave a faint smile. "You sure do care a lot for Rock." He said.

"Of course I do!"

"And yet you gave me some hefty information to understand. I never expected that much."

"Like I said. The spine says it all."

Hiroshi chuckled a bit and glanced out the window again. "Cool spine."

* * *

((P.O.V of BRS))

I sighed. Slowly opening my eyes I found myself floating in air. Searching my surroundings with a weary vision, a tinge of a headache started to throb in my head. There was nothing but a red background; slow red lightning bolting in its imaginary Plexiglasses. Making it look like I was inside an Orb.

I looked down, below was like an endless way before I would even touch the bottom. Also finding out that my boots were not worn.. I withdrew my idle arms that were floating beside me and looked at my pale hands. No gloves.. The only thing I found wearing was my black jacket, along with my hot pants and bikini top. Instead of being alerted though, there were no emotions being felt. The atmosphere was calm. Peaceful.. Quiet..

But somehow.

_It felt very disturbed._

Separating my hands to look down, I gradually descended. Continuously floating downwards. My foot landed softly on top of.. Water?

Little rings of waves circled outwards as I settled my other my foot down, gravity being sent back to normal. It did not feel wet as water should be; it felt somewhat, a little cold.

I looked around and once again back down, and down. _Was my reflection_.  
No clothes. But something more different was that my reflection looked years younger with shorter hair and normal blue eyes, but with that same expression. _Emotionless_.

Suddenly, she raised a hand out towards me.

Without a second thought, I kneeled down and gently pushed my hand into the water. The pressure was not heavy, but as usual, it was cold, but colder as my hand gone deeper to reach for her.`

She and I grabbed both our wrists, helping ourselves to get pulled out of the water.

Her body emerged into reality, her skin not as pale as mine. In fact, it was a normal type. A fair skinned young girl.  
Inch by Inch she rose above the liquid, not a single droplet of water sooted from her hair nor did it slide on her skin. Our hands released as she sat at the same position as mine and looked at me. It was a few seconds of silence. Until I broke it.

"I failed.." I whispered, nowhere to look but down in shame. "And I'll still continue to fail no matter how hard I actually try."

There was no response, but a touch on my shoulder. I looked to see the sudden contact, then back up to the girl. Her eyes meeting mine.

"But it does not mean, you're going to give up, right?" She asked.

I was unsure. Well.. I was 'this' close into doing so..  
Just why.. Why did she have betray me..?

"No matter what dear friend." Said the girl. "Yomi will 'never' betray you." It was like she read my mind, but I replied in a troubled snap.

"But..! She said-" I was interrupted when her other hand swished in dismissal and she shook her head.

"I know.. _You_ know that she never meant such words."

I slightly looked down to the right. A question slipping right off my mouth."How would you know?"

"Because.." She withdrew her hand from my shoulder, putting them together, her fingers curled on upon each other and closed her eyes like she was praying. "She never has forgotten this." A little light shined between her closed palms. Opening her hands into a cup, a little star mobile strip appeared on her hand in little sparkles. My eyes widened in surprise.

She then handed it out to me, letting the small piece fall onto my hand.

"The star.." I uttered, staring at the little present I gave Yomi a _very_ long time ago.

The girl nodded. "Actually, this one's yours."

"You mean."

"Yes."

A light of hope boosted inside of me. Maybe she _is _still in there, the _real _her.

I then felt a hand on mine; enclosing my fingers on the star I was holding.

"Promise me." She said. "You _will_ bring her back."

I swallowed, and closed my eyes. She is my friend. After all the things we have gone through together, no one is left behind.

I clutched the star in confidence and replied with a strong. "I will."Reopening my eyes and adding in. "With all the others."

I was anxiously desperate. I wanted to find her.. _Them_. As quickly as possible. My time must not be wasted. I have to put all my focus into saving.

"Just remember. Don't be over confident when it comes to obstacles you just cannot overcome by yourself. I also care for your safety."

I nodded once. "I.. I understand."

She then held my face with both delicate, warm hands, putting her forehead against mine. I knew what she was about to do, so I closed my eyes. Waiting to go back..

Before everything went silent, the girl said one last thing. "Take care of Ron too.."

* * *

Don't forget to R&R! Positive feed backs is always a great source of inspiration!


	9. Chapter 4: Delinquent

A/N: Still alive people, never will this story be left discontinued I tell ya!  
I'm just going to clear things up from the last part. I changed the whole thing into my own mix of understanding from both the OVA and Manga, but still sticks to the idea of them being Black Shooters. Things changed from my last edit so I changed to a new routine of the story; hopefully it is as much more exiting :) Enjoy!

Don't forget to R&R. I'm willing to accept kind criticism to improve ^^

* * *

Akarui Hoshi

Black Rock Shooter

Chapter 4

Delinquent

It was a late afternoon and things were already busy outside.

After trying to understand what Ron was talking about, Hiroshi was slumped on his chair while his head was trying to bring in the information to completely understand some more. Ron was floating around the room to keep himself from getting bored as well, poking at things he finds foreign, which Hiroshi wouldn't need to mind.

Rock woke up with a startled breath, mumbling something she can only hear before she can take in the sight before her, obvious enough that she was laying on a bed. Her senses sharpened and raised her upper body from the bed, a headache shooting right up from the sudden rise.

Hiroshi stood from his seat and Ron returned with worry written on his face. Rock lifted her hand to her face and examined it; her gloves were on but noticed her missing jacket. She replayed a memory when she met the girl in her dreams. Yes, she was determined, but right after everything went silent, the past was suddenly brought up out of nowhere, being struck to the heart how she lost _everybody_.

She clutched her hand into a fist frustratingly.

"Rock, how are you feeling?" Ron asked, the first to speak amongst the silence.

No response. Rock got out from bed, her mind spinning from the dizziness. One step forward and the sting of being paralyzed overpowered her body from the injury across her body. Making her sub consciously fall, but Hiroshi caught her falling form around his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ron came up fast beside Rock. "You still need some rest Rock, don't force it."

"No." Rock refused. "I have to.. Find her." She managed to say, putting her hands on this unknown person's shoulders to support herself from falling and trying to stand up.

Hiroshi can feel her struggling and took the concern of helping her stand up by the waist. Feels cold.. Very cold.

There was a sudden contact when their eyes met. Hiroshi went lost now that he was up close. It was mesmerizing and, beautiful. It was only a second that the moment was broken when Rock moved away from looking further more.

Finally getting a hold on the ground with shaky legs, Ron pulled himself closer to Rock for her to get a grip while she stood.

Hiroshi couldn't do anything but to help her to her feet.

"Rock, come on. Don't go out like this." Said Ron hesitantly. Rock shook her head in response, meaning another 'No'. She walked past Hiroshi who released her hand, grabbing her jacket out of the chair, really looking like an energy drained person with no sleep at all, grasping onto Ron who took the lead.

Hiroshi took a breath and rushed to her side. "I really don't think you can handle yourself out there." He said. Rock did not bother to turn or to look at him and continued to walk towards the door while flinging the jacket over her arms and shoulders. Ron opened the door for her.

Ohh this is gonna be trouble. There were people out there that might do something to her in those clothes alone with a weak body.

"Don't follow me.." Rock said as if to warn.

"I-I would. But you don't know what's out there." Ron looked at him, his face saying that there was nothing he could to stop her.

"I've gone through worse." Said Rock in a low voice. She was getting annoyed at this point, she just wanted to leave and continue without disruptions.

She exited, looking sideways before taking her turn to the left. Wait, left?

At the end of the corridor, there was a window; Rock opened it wide, stepping foot on the window sill.

"H-Hey!" Hiroshi was going to chase after her, but Rock already took a leap for it.

* * *

From building to building she dropped off, losing her balance in one of the edges that she fell off clumsily from the roofs, luckily regaining her footing when she got herself some air to breathe in between the fall. The headache was unbearable, but certain she was able to handle it.

She landed safely on the ground with Ron on her side. Pushing herself to move, she again fell to her hands and knees.

"Rock!" Ron's worried voice sounded, his tail on his partner's shoulder.

"I'm fine."

Rock forced herself to stand up, not entirely sure if she really was but insisted on herself, already noticing about the bandages covering her.

Feeling the soft cloth around her stomach up to her shoulders, she remembered the injuries Dead Master gave back on the train.. How is this happening? It should take more than just that to actually make her feel hurt and suffer in pain, this was too early.

She shook the thoughts off her head. "Let's go."

"Damn it." Hiroshi swore, quickly running to the exit to the stairs. 'Even though it's late afternoon, people might pop out of nowhere if she doesn't know where to go that is. In that condition, she won't make it.'

Skipping two blocks at a time he jumped from three to four blocks.

Finally going out of his Apartment, he ran at the back of the building where Rock landed.

Hiroshi looked around, wondering where she headed to but was nowhere in sight. Guessing which way they went, he took the street at the right of him, running in a gallop hoping he'd reach them.

There they are.

Giving himself another pace in the race to Rock and Ron, he called out hoping they would at least stop. Getting closer to the girl who still refused to look back (especially Ron). He reached a hand towards Rock until she stopped dead on her tracks and turned to her own hand towards Hiroshi's chest.

Hiroshi stiffened, looking at her hand and face at the same time.

"Why are you following me?" She questioned.

"I-I.. I wanted to help." He replied.

"I don't need any help from you." Rock said again and returned her arm to her sides, once again walking away.

Hiroshi was pushed back by her words but he did not give up just yet. "Wait you don't understand. I know you've gone through worse but why trying to take the same path over again?"

Rock stopped the second time and glared at Ron beside her who was shrugging with a poker face, her glare shifting to Hiroshi. "And what do _you _know about me?"

Hiroshi thought about what he said, realizing it he flinched. "I mean. Uh. I mean." Oh he's caught. Ron was already staring knives at him to cover it up or else. 'Ah shit..'

Low evil chuckles filled the place, alerting the three. Rock moved into a fighting stance; Hiroshi went closer to the two Black Shooters, literally scared, but brave in heart.

"What's going on?" Ron asked to the boy, looking around to see no one but hearing the annoying chuckles that were getting in his nerves. Ron was answered with big hands being covered around his snake body, taken in surprise he was going to warn the others. Hiroshi was taken captive as well when another big set of hands wrapped around his arms.

Rock noticed this and expected an attack coming on her.

"Well well, look what we've got here." A low voice said with a hint of Australian accent. "We've got another bait to keep for hostages.."

"Boss, I think you can add a pet as well. A talking one." Another said from a big man with buff body who was holding Ron in difficulty, wearing a suit of black like those of a Godfather's henchmen.

A total of four young adults were in a circle, trapping Rock whose companions are held prisoners.

"And what a pretty girl they have here." The voice from earlier after Ron and Hiroshi were captured said again, referring to Rock who was holding her fist out. "Nice outfit."

The voice came out revealing himself. A red haired Delinquent that was quite messy in spikes and semi long spiky bangs. A more formal suit with a loose tie that neither of the Henchmen has, only showing his chest a bit more. "Wanna hang out?" The _Delinquent_ asked with a snicker on his face, coming closer to Rock.

"Stay away from her!" Ron shouted, continuing to struggle out from the man's huge hands, wiggling like a poor fish. The men laughed as the man holding Ron covered his whole mouth like a dog, muffling his swear words and warnings.

"Hey!" Hiroshi said next, getting out of the man's one hand but unable to escape the other. The big guy recaptured his free arm and doubled his gripped. Another member of this kind of _gang _thing came up in front of him and pounded a fist towards his stomach.

"Keep quiet." He spat.

Hiroshi coughed, gritting his teeth to hold back the pain and shutting his left eye.

Rock did not just stand there; she rushed to break Hiroshi and Ron free, only being stopped when the Delinquent leader grabbed hold of her shoulder. He was going to talk somehow, only to get interrupted when Rock gave a swift punch towards his face.

The leader stumbled back while holding his nose. "What the hell?" He shouted. The whole gang did not worry, but laughed.

"I can't believe you were caught off guard by a girl!" The man holding Ron blurted.

"Shut up or I'll cut your tongue later."

The Delinquent looked at Rock; he was taller than the petite girl despite the heels giving an extra height. "You do not want to fight me little girl." Rock did not respond, staring at him with an ice cold expression which was slowly pissing him off. "Alright then. I guess we'll do this the hard way." He swayed back and forth while biting his lower lip, hopping in an offensive stance.

"I'm going to punish you for ruining my face." He said and stepped forward in speed and gave a flying fist straight ahead at Rock, only easily being dodged out of the way with a move of her upper body and a step back to the side. Followed by another fist and being dodged out effortlessly, he gave an endless chain of combos coming to her left and right, making her move back.

He's fast..

He soon used high kicks on her that Rock used a forearm block in her defense mechanism. A combo of sidekicks and mid kicks went into action with jabs and uppercut being added to the chain. All the moving made Rock turn and duck at the incoming attacks, remembering her wounded body was still weak and she could feel a sting of pain at her sides. She would have to end this soon.

With that thought said, she made her punch slip through while he was still attacking, giving a clean swipe at his face again. Another success of counter attacking a kick when she jabbed his chin from below. Blood began to flow from the leader's nose when Rock had gotten most of his face, a punch being sent to his solar plexus. "Bitch!" He coughed, quickly trying to overpower her, he noticed just now about the bandages around her body, a plan starting to form in his mind. Trying to keep her busy with kicks and punches, he carefully gestured at the man behind her.

Rock was getting tired easily with these injuries still on her, she needs Ron but he was still held prisoner. Without him, passing energy to each other is just completely impossible. She was slowing down little by little that she could not concentrate where the leader was landing his hits on, soon getting a few kicks to her sides, trying as much as possible not to wince. Rock growled a little to herself for being weak at a time like this, how will she save the others then?

Distracted at her own thoughts and anger, she made a mistake blocking her stomach, a high kick sent to her face, the impact sending her stumbling backwards. The pain momentarily stunned her from blocking any further, receiving a front kick on her exposed stomach. Bending from the hit, the leader gave an uppercut to the chin, making the girl fall back and caught trapped in a man's hands. He put his arm over Rock's throat and his other free hand holding her arm to the back, a trap if ever she tries to move, he would twist and snap it.

Getting choked from the strength of the man's grip, she used her other hand to try and hold back the arm from her throat, even if it was a little bit air passing by, as long as she was able to breathe, she might be okay.

Trying to move from the man's grip, the big grunt pressured her arm, making Rock nearly stand on her toes, immediately stopping before she harms herself. Trapped right on the spot.

"Rock!" Hiroshi shouted in a worried state himself.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 5

A/N: The henchmen gang thing were originally supposed to be gang members, the sloppy drug addict ones XD But now I changed them into henchmen of a Don or Godfather. More civilized I guess, but dirty all the same.

This chapter was too darn long for me, argh my ribs. *shoots self*


End file.
